A Fight For Dominance
by AlexisAffectsYou
Summary: When Koga goes in search of his one true love, he doesn't find what he's looking for. However, when Inuyasha confronts him, the wolf demon has no choice but to fight for his dominance. Oneshot.
A seemingly endless forest of trees surrounded Koga and his pack mates as they ran through the trees, following various trails they had picked up from Naraku. Koga was determined to find the elusive half-demon, and knew that when he found his enemy, he would rip him to shreds.

The days of running from place to place left him tired and hungry, and Koga often needed something to take his mind off of the endless running. Ever since he had met the beautiful woman who had enchanted Koga from the beginning, the wolf demon often found himself daydreaming about Kagome. Occasionally, Koga found a reason to pass by Kaede's village, where he could catch a glimpse of the young mortal who had captured his attention, along with his heart.

This was one of those days, and as luck would have it, Koga caught Kagome's scent as he, Ginta, and Hakkaku passed near the Bone Eater's Well. Koga slowed down and sniffed at the air, the confusion of his two sidekicks plain on their faces.

"I can smell Kagome," Koga explained, turning in the direction of the legendary well. Understanding dawned on Ginta and Hakkaku's faces, and they, too, sniffed the air. Koga continued, "I'm going on up ahead to see if I can catch her. Keep up, you two." Koga spun away in a whirlwind of dust and air.

"How does he expect us to keep up with those two jewel shards in his legs?" The weary wolf yokais complained. They set off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well, slowly following their pack leader towards Kagome's scent.

* * *

When Koga neared the well, he eyed the opening in the trees with determination. Kagome's scent had become stronger as he got closer, and he was sure that once he broke through the next stand of trees, he would reach the woman he loved. Koga began panting harder as he approached the forest line, his vision sharpening as they narrowed towards the leaves forming a thin barrier between his Kagome and him.

He stared hard at the branches, counting down the steps until he finally reached Kagome, and then burst through the trees, prepared to see his love, only to be met with disappointment. Koga did not see Kagome, but a sulking Inuyasha leaning against the side of the well.

Koga tensed and approached his romantic rival. By the time Koga was within speaking distance of Inuyasha, he had looked up and noticed the presence of the wolf demon; however, he was not in a sparring mood. When Inuyasha looked up and met Koga's eyes, he looked away and said nothing.

"Hey there, dog," Koga said tauntingly as he walked towards Inuyasha. "Pretty brave to take your eyes off an enemy like that."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and continued to stubbornly look away from the wolf demon.

Koga, quickly growing bored, asked, "So where is Kagome? I caught her scent awhile back and followed it here." He took a quick look around. "She hasn't gone home, has she?"

At this, Inuyasha sullenly dropped his head. "Yes," he replied shortly. "What about it?"

"What's got your tail in a tuck, mutt?" the wolf yokai asked, trying to get a response from his (favorite) enemy.

Inuyasha shook his head. "As if it's any of your business, fleabag," he retorted smartly.

"Oh, come on," Koga persisted, sitting down next to Inuyasha. "Is it about Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked up at the perceptive wolf demon, surprise glinting in his eyes.

"Why would you say that?" the half-demon asked, too prideful to answer the question.

"Well, her smell led me here to you, sulking by the well that she goes home by. I don't think my nose was wrong, because her smell is still as strong as ever," Koga shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just observant, I guess."

Inuyasha sighed loudly, and looked away. "It doesn't matter. Everything is fine. You don't need to concern yourself with it."

"I am concerning myself with it," the wolf demon insisted. "What happened?"

Koga bore his eyes into Inuyasha's, waiting on a response. When the white-headed dog demon realized that his friend was not giving up, he finally relented.

"Kagome went home…because she got hurt," Inuyasha said reluctantly, looking over at Koga with shame on his face.

Koga immediately became outraged, and Inuyasha was startled by the sudden barrage of questions. "She got hurt?! How badly? Is she going to be okay? What happened? Why did you let her get hurt?" the impatient wolf demon demanded.

"She just got hurt….in a battle," the dog demon explained shortly.

"How could you let that happen?!" Koga asked his enemy, taking a fighting stance.

"Hey! I didn't mean to, okay!?" Inuyasha shouted at the wolf demon.

"Well, I never would have let Kagome get hurt! Not by anything!" Koga exclaimed heatedly. "I would be so much better for her, and you know it. That's what has you all messed up."

Inuyasha stood, defiance on his face, and put his own fists up to battle. "It's not like I meant for it to happen!" the dog demon exclaimed angrily.

"It doesn't matter! You shouldn't have let it happen!" Koga responded.

"It does matter! I'm not going to let it happen again! I'm never going to hurt her again!" Inuyasha cried out, forgetting momentarily that he had held back that part of the story.

"Wait a minute; you were the one who hurt her?!" Koga yelled, dropping his air of confidence. "Why would you do that?! You better explain quick!" He demanded, ready to fight his foe.

"I just said something that set her off!" Inuyasha said in defense. "I didn't mean to, but she didn't even give me a chance to explain. I hurt her feelings on accident."

At this, Koga remained suspicious but visibly relaxed, knowing that Kagome was not physically harmed. "What did you say to her?" Koga asked him. "It must have been bad for her to go home. How could you do that?"

"Dammit Koga, I don't know. Women are so confusing. One moment, they're fine, and the next moment, they're yelling off about going home. I tried to follow her, but she sure moves fast when she's angry." Koga nodded his head understandingly, waiting on him to finish. Seeing the wolf demon's waiting face, he continued. "I just said something about Kikyo…I didn't think she would react that way."

Koga shook his head. "You're thick in the head, Inuyasha." The half-demon looked up in shock. "Seriously, I don't know how you've made it this long. You mangy mutts are so dimwitted."

Inuyasha became outraged again, and defiantly replied, "What did you say?!"

"I said your kind are so dimwitted," Koga said smartly.

Inuyasha growled, then responded. "Oh yeah? Well fleabags like you aren't any better!"

"Wow, good comeback," Koga said sarcastically as he leered at the half-demon. After pretending to consider something, the wolf demon continued, "I think it's pretty clear that Kagome would be better off with me."

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha shouted back. "She's safer with me than she would be with any of your band of flea-ridden strays!"

"Would she be safer with you?" Koga continued with a smirk, "I can guarantee you _my_ woman would never run home in tears because of something I said. I take good care of me and mine," he finished with a wink.

"Don't talk about her like that! She's not yours to claim!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Doesn't seem like she's yours either," the wolf demon said with confidence. The dog hanyo had no response for this; he looked away from the wolf, staring instead at the orange sunset that had fallen during their conversation. "Listen kid," Koga continued. "Kagome may not be mine yet, but every time that you send her home crying, you make me look better and better. I'll come for her one day, to claim her as my wife, and she will come willingly at this rate."

"No!" Inuyasha shouted. "She's staying with me. I will never hurt Kagome again; I'm going to take care of her," the half-demon said with determination.

The wolf demon shrugged. "Whether or not you give up now matters little to me. I'm confident in my abilities. Are you?" Koga asked, a challenge in his voice.

"Of course I am," Inuyasha replied with a snort of laughter. "I can take care of any of Kagome's needs."

"Except her emotional ones," the smug wolf demon pointed out. "They're ' _confusing_ ' remember?"

Inuyasha took a few steps closer to his romantic rival, until their faces were only a few inches apart. "I think I can handle it, fleabag." Inuyasha said condescendingly. "I don't need any of your help."

"I wish I was as confident as you are in your abilities," Koga said, shaking his head. "I just don't believe that you are capable."

"Oh, yeah? Let me show you what I can do!" Inuyasha exclaimed, putting his hands on the chest of the wolf demon and shoving. Koga stumbled back a few steps, but didn't falter.

"Show me, then," Koga invited, readying himself for battle. The dog hanyo leapt towards his wolf demon enemy, and landed hard on the ground. Koga had quickly sidestepped his attack using the speed that the Shikon jewel gave his body. Inuyasha growled when he looked up at the wolf demon, who was snickering at the half demon from a few feet away.

Suddenly, Koga pounced on top of Inuyasha, who was still sitting on the grass, dumbfounded. Pinning his hands to the ground, the wolf demon stilled his romantic rival's struggles and looked down at him with a smirk.

"See? I'm already proving myself to be the better choice," the wolf demon said proudly.

Inuyasha growled and started fighting for dominance. Despite his frantic movements, the half demon was unable to subdue his attacker, and had only managed to create a strangely sexual and tense energy between their bodies.

In the midst of Inuyasha's rapid movements, he had created friction between Koga's warm legs and his dick trapped beneath his pants. The stimulation had caused his dick to harden, and it was standing at half-mast when Koga noticed the growth at the V of the dog hanyo's body. It had brushed his testicles beneath the loin cloth that covered them, and Koga looked down in surprise. When he saw Inuyasha's growing dick, he laughed with pleasure.

"This just gets better and better," the wolf demon said with content. He casually flicked the tip of his rival's growing cock, laughing at the way it twitched in response. When he made eye contact with Inuyasha, he felt his own dick harden slightly at the situation. Inuyasha looked away quickly in embarrassment. Koga continued, "My, my, what a situation we have here."

At this point, Koga was sitting astride Inuyasha, his dick growing in response to the feeling of his rival's penis brushing his testicles, and the hanyo looked up at him, helplessly.

"Why don't you really show me what you can do?" Koga asked suggestively, suddenly pressing his body against Inuyasha's. At feeling Koga's warm and soft testicles conform to the shape of his dick, Inuyasha growled low in his throat and attempted to fight the pleasure that he felt. However, when Koga started grinding his hips on Inuyasha's erect dick, he could no longer deny the pleasure that he felt. Besides, the half demon never backed down from a challenge.

"Fine then," the half demon replied. "Get up and I'll give you everything I've got."

Koga shook his head. "It won't be that easy," he said with a teasing smile. He lifted himself slightly and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Inuyasha's pants, pulling them down in one smooth and swift motion. The dog hanyo's dick sprang free, right into the wolf demon's waiting hand.

Inuyasha watched in horror as his nine-inch dick popped out of his pants like a daisy popping out of snow in the beginning of spring. The wolf yokai began rubbing his rival's dick, smirking at every groan that Inuyasha was unable to repress. The penis in the wolf demon's hands was smooth and long, with a pink head and a shaft that felt like a steel beam beneath the soft skin. Koga, not one to forget the details, fondled his sexual partner's heavy testicles, rolling them between his fingers and squeezing them gently.

The half demon was becoming increasingly aroused and uncomfortable at the same time. The way that Koga was touching his dick and balls was tantalizing; his warm hands were gentle but firm, creating an amazing feeling in the pit of his stomach. No one had made his dick feel like that before. Women's hands were usually cold and clumsy, not able to properly hold the shaft. This was not an issue with Koga; he touched Inuyasha in all the right places. However, Inuyasha kept insisting that he hated Koga and everything he did. He didn't want his romantic arch nemesis bringing these sensations to his body, but was unable to stop it; his mind was telling him no, but his body said _yes!_

Koga stood and pulled Inuyasha to his knees, at which point he pulled out his own impressive 8-inch dick. Although it was smaller than Inuyasha's, the wolf demon displayed it proudly. He was confident in all of his skills, sexual ones included; Inuyasha could tell Koga knew what to do with every single one of the inches that he was packing.

"Suck it, mutt," Koga demanded. Inuyasha resisted at first, but Koga knew just how to rile him up. "I thought you were going to teach me something?" the wolf demon taunted. "Guess you're flaking out and admitting that Kagome should be mine." He shrugged his shoulders and began pulling his loincloth back up his legs, but the reluctant half demon admitted defeat, and put one unsteady hand on the wolf yokai's muscular thigh. Koga stopped his motion, and laughed in triumph.

Once the half demon put his mouth unenthusiastically around the wolf's hard cock, Koga quickly became tired of the beginner's blowjob, and began to take charge. He grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's long white hair and began forcing his unexperienced mouth down his dick. Feeling the mutt's throat constrict around his big dick gave Koga a sense of power and pleasure. He growled at the sensation that he was experiencing. However, it put him off that his partner was still reluctant to enjoy himself.

The hanyo had been choking noisily on Koga's dick and saliva ran down his chin while he was unable to swallow. Koga pulled his dick out of Inuyasha's mouth and pushed him to lie back while he did his part. Koga got on his knees and bent over his rival, and then lowered his mouth onto the half demon's nine-inch cock. Although he had never done it before on another person, wolves were infamous for licking their own dicks, and Koga was no exception. He expertly swirled his tongue around the tip of Inuyasha's dick, and then took the cock deep into his mouth. He sucked energetically, and when the first moan slipped forcefully out of Inuyasha's mouth, he became even more determined to suck the next one right out of him.

After several minutes had passed, Inuyasha was moaning more and more frequently and was soon growling in pleasure. At hearing the low vibrations coming from Inuyasha's throat, Koga smiled triumphantly around the big dick in his mouth.

He pulled Inuyasha's dick out of his mouth and smirked at him, wiping his face. Inuyasha had no words; he only stared at the wolf demon in disbelief at what had just occurred. Not one to be deterred, Koga kept the party going by pulling Inuyasha towards him. With his bare ass on the soft grass, he pulled the half demon on top of him, facing away. After spitting on his dick for lubrication, Koga began pressing his dick into the asshole of his romantic rival.

As the dog hanyo felt a dick opening up his sphincter for the first time, he yelped in pain, causing Koga to cease his penetration. In order to distract his companion, the wolf yokai reached around the muscular body in front of him and began stroking Inuyasha's cock. As the half demon began relaxing, Koga began pulling him down onto his dick once again. The wolf demon groaned as the half demon's asshole opened up to his dick; the tight walls squeezing it with immense power.

Inuyasha continued groaning, but it was no longer from pain; Koga had found the g-spot hidden inside the dog hanyo's ass, and was pressing it repeatedly with his dick. Each time the hanyo cried out in pleasure, his asshole clenched around Koga's dick, making it increasingly hard. The unlikely pair started nearing their climaxes, and the wolf yokai began pounding Inuyasha's asshole with more force than before and stroking his companion's dick even more vigorously.

Simultaneously, the two demons felt their balls tightening, and their stomachs began twisting in pleasure as their ejaculations commenced. Koga fired off inside Inuyasha's asshole, feeling each jerking motion of his dick like a tidal wave across his body. At the sensation of the wolf yokai's cum splashing on the walls of his anus, the half demon lost control and began orgasming with his partner.

After both demons had released all of their semen, Koga's dick popped out of Inuyasha's ass audibly, and they collapsed onto the grass, satiated and panting from the heat of the sunset on their sweaty bodies.

Koga laughed at his partner after catching his breath, looking toward the hanyo and explaining as he tucked his now flaccid cock into his loin cloth, "It seems like I showed you a lot more than you did me." Inuyasha's face became annoyed but, unable to argue, he said nothing. "Looks like I win," the wolf yokai said as he stood, looking down at his disheveled lover. "I might be better suited to care for Kagome, after all," he concluded as he walked away.

Just then, Ginta and Hakkaku (in surprisingly good timing) walked through the trees.

Behaving as if nothing were awry, Koga approached his pack mates.

"Whoa, where have you two been all this time?" the pack leader asked his two brothers.

"Catching up, Koga," Ginta said in a tired voice. Simultaneously, Hakkaku had spoken.

"We can't keep up with you," he explained. Koga rolled his eyes at his friends, and started walking away, expecting them to follow. When they didn't he turned around to question them when he saw what they were gawking at.

The wolf demon had forgotten that Inuyasha was still sitting on the ground, dick out, with a defeated, yet somehow satisfied, look on his face.

"What happened to him?" Ginta asked curiously.

"Oh, I just needed to teach him a lesson in dominance," Koga said with a laugh. The two wolves looked at Koga curiously, but did not question their leader. "I wanted him to know that I was better for Kagome." They seemed to accept this as an answer, and the trio began walking away from the clearing.

Inuyasha was left in the grass, flaccid dick splashing around in the cum covering his shirt and legs, and more sperm dripping out of his asshole along with all of his dignity. He eventually pulled up his pants, but every time he moved, he felt the oozing cum squelch in the seat of them, and his asshole throbbed from the pain of Koga's penetration. Still unable to move, Inuyasha sat in the grass, covered in and filled with cum, and pondered about life.


End file.
